danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Stick Ranger
Stick Ranger (often abbreviated to SR) is an action RPG Web game created by ha55ii. It was released as ver1.0 ALPHA on July 18th, 2008, and was the 12th game released on Dan-Ball. The official description of this game is given as "Adventure of 4 Stickmans!". In the game, the player controls four characters, each with one of the 8 available classes. These characters automatically move, defeating enemies they encounter and passing through levels to reach bosses, but the player can drag them with the mouse in a similar fashion as in Irritation Stickman, but without the timer on holding the character. The levels are all optional (the player can simply drag a character to the next sign to skip levels), but to unlock the following stage, the player has to kill the boss at the end of each stage. The final stage of Stick Ranger is officially Hell Castle. However, after beating Hell Castle, there is Volcano, which is a boss rush level, and the last level to be unlocked. Even after the game has been accomplished, the player can still continue playing to improve their characters to LV 99 and collect more weapons and items to an extent. Ever since October 8th, 2010, it is the most updated game on Dan-Ball. A sequel, Stick Ranger 2, was released on November 2nd, 2018, ten years after its predecessor. Saving Adventure progress in Stick Ranger is automatically saved to the player's browser cookies. Every time upon leaving a stage by using the "next" sign, a red "save OK" message will appear at the lower right side of the game screen, telling the player that the game has been saved. Unfortunately, cookie data can easily get lost, deleted, or cleared by privacy settings of a browser. Because of this, it is highly recommended for a player to save games by using the Get and Set mechanism in a regular manner. The Get and Set gives an encrypted code linked with the player's account which allows multiple saved to be stored in text files and reloaded as players wish. However, the player needs a Dan-Ball account to use Get and Set. If a player has not yet registered and has made progress in a Stick Ranger game, the saved data will be deleted once the player registers for an account. A glitch in the mechanism no longer allows game saving through the use of cookies if the players are playing on the English version of the Dan-Ball website. The only way to circumvent this bug is to either play on the Japanese version of the Dan-Ball website (which does not change anything in the game apart from the title screen's game title and infoboxes when registering a team in VS mode), or to use the Get-Set feature if players have a Dan-Ball account. In ver19.0 update, a save data intended for debugging was accidentally left in the game, causing all players to load the same debugging save file regardless of their actual saves. This was quickly fixed after 11.5 hours. Classes Main article: 'Class'' There are eight classes in Stick Ranger: Weapons Main article: 'Weapon'' Weapons are used by the characters to fight against the enemies. Each character class has its own weapon type. Items Main article: 'Item'' Items are dropped by enemies when they are killed or brought from shops. Items include weapons (see above), onigiris, gold, and compo items. Compo items There are 8 categories of compo items: Stages Main article: 'Stage'' The World Map, as well as the list of stages, are listed in the navigation bar above. At each stage, different enemies await the player. To complete a stage, all enemies (including bosses) in the final part of the stage (boss area) must be cleared. Enemies Enemies are present throughout the stages of the game, and it is the job of the player to defeat them to improve. *''Main article: Enemy'' *''List of all enemies: List of enemies, Category:Stick Ranger enemies'' Some enemies are found only at the end of a stage, and are more powerful than others in the same stage. These enemies are known as bosses. *''Main article: Boss'' The species and the head of an enemy has a large impact on its behavior. Therefore, enemies can be classified by these two attributes. *''Main articles: Species, Head'' Stats Main article: 'Statistic'' This is a list of statistics that a player, character, or weapon has. Player Stats *LV - Level (Gives each character 2 SP per LV above LV 1) *EXP - Experience *$$$ - Gold Character Stats *LP - Life Points *STR - Strength (Class dependent effects) *DEX - Dexterity (Class dependent effects) *MAG - Magic (Class dependent effects) *SP - Stat Points (Allows upgrading above 4 stats) *Aura AT - Offensive bonus conferred via Priest's aura (Priest exclusive) *Aura DF - Defensive bonus conferred via Priest's aura (Priest exclusive) *Bullet - Extra number of projectiles for attacks with multiple projectiles (Whipper exclusive) *FP - Fighting power (FP = Team LV + Weapon LV×2 + Compo Item LV + Compo Item LV) *Ring - Extra rings for attacks (Angel exclusive) Weapon Stats *AGI - Time Between Attacks (In Frames) *AT - Damage of Attacks *Defense - Damage Reduction *Range - Attack Range (In Pixels) *Type - Element of attack *MP - Magic Points *$$ - Usage Cost in Gold per shot/bullet (Guns exclusive) VS Mode Main article: 'VS'' In VS, or versus mode, players have the option to upload their Stick Ranger party using the registration feature. From there, players will be ranked according to Level and FP. Users will then enter their saved party and from then on can edit it. At the main screen, the player can select a party to fight against. Fighting strategies There's a huge number of strategies to fight enemies in Stick Ranger. However, some of the most basic and often used strategies are given below: category=Stick Ranger strategies allowcachedresults=true namespace= Version history Main article: 'Stick Ranger Timeline' Current version: 19.1: Bug fix. See also *Category:Stick Ranger *Category:Stick Ranger guides External links *Stick Ranger on the official site * ** *An evaluation of Stick Ranger on TvTropes fi:Dan-ball:Stick Ranger Category:Stick Ranger Category:Web games